Light and Dark
by Starpiplup
Summary: Ribbon, the Princess of Light, meets a small puff who just happens to also be the younger Prince of Darkness. Can they, along with a rag tag group of oddballs, get her home safely? (Based off an original story of mine, with some significant differences.)


Wow, it's been awhile. I kinda gave up on that challenge once exam season hit and never really got back into it.

This is an AU of my own original story, which was influenced by Kirby, so I figured I'd just write that first. It's not completely accurate, as the main characters in the story (the prince and the princess) are much older, and it's only one prince instead of two. He's a mixture of Meta's awesomeness and Kirby's sweetness. Kirby has his role here, but Meta has the conflict of deciding which side to trust, which I figured Kirby wouldn't have. I also changed it to just friendship as Kirby and Ribbon are kids. They're too young!

That being said, enjoy!

* * *

Ribbon did not like her current situation one bit. Sure, she was being taken care of, but that didn't excuse the fact that she had been kidnapped by the King of Darkness while she slept.

It had been about a week since it happened. In that week, she had gotten to know the four dark royals, and some of the spirit servants that waited on them. The servants were very nice and polite to her, but she couldn't help notice their responses were monotone and lifeless. Such was a downside of magical servants over real, sentient ones.

Then, of course, there was the King of Darkness. Ribbon avoided him when possible, as he scared her to death. He reminded her of the vampire stories her friend Fumu had told her, as he was tall and ghostly pale. He was always wearing a purple cloak that reminded her of a starry night. If he didn't have such a threatening aura, Ribbon might have asked about the cloak and complemented it on how spectacular it was.

The Queen of Darkness didn't scare Ribbon as much, but she still intimidated her. The queen had an air of regality, and seemed much more into luxuries like gems and appearance than Ribbon's own mother. She even made dresses just for Ribbon, and treated her like a little dress up doll. She must have been overjoyed to have one, as she had two sons and no daughters.

The older of the two sons was Prince Meta. He did not talk to her very much, but from what she saw of him, he was polite yet cold. He was an excellent swordsman like his mother, and had the magical capabilities of his father. He was very secretive about his looks, and wore a silver mask to hide his face and a cape to hide his body. Once, she even thought she saw him fly by her window one night, but the puff had no wings she could see during the day, and she figured it was her imagination.

The last member of the family was the odd one out. His name was Prince Kirby, and he was pink with sky blue eyes. This was a stark contrast to the rest of his family with their dark blues and purples. The Queen was partly golden and had some pink, but even then she was not as friendly looking as the cotton candy colored puff.

Prince Kirby was the nicest out of the four. He would play with her all day, and also snuck her cookies and other sweet snacks. He knew his way around very well, and even gave her a small tour of the castle (at least, the parts they were allowed in). Ribbon was grateful that he was there for her in such a rough time, even if the rest of his family was the cause of her misfortune.

She hadn't seen Prince Kirby since a group of travelers arrived asking for shelter. She'd been locked up in the tower before they could notice her existence. From what she'd seen, it had been a rag tag group of a jester, an alchemist, a mechanic, and a witch. Surely one of them could help if she managed to get their attention. She also wanted to meet their blue blob pet, who was utterly adorable.

Ribbon looked out the window at the night sky. She could see the moon and all the bright stars well from her room. She thought of her parents, looking up at the same stars knowing their daughter was somewhere under them. She wondered how they must be worried about her. She wondered if they knew who had taken her, or if she would know why she was taken, or if she would ever see her parents and friends again.

The pink haired princess took a deep breath. She would see them again. After all, the King and Queen of Light would come here to look first.


End file.
